lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
What They Died For transcript
Episode 16 - Written by: Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, & Elizabeth Sarnoff Directed by: Paul Edwards Act 1 sideways - Jack awakens in his apartment. In the bathroom mirror, he's confused to see the injury on the left side of his neck is bloody. DAVID: Morning. JACK: Morning. DAVID: I made breakfast. ---- the dining room, Jack joins David at the table. JACK: You know, technically, opening a box of cereal is not making breakfast. DAVID: So, you're coming to the concert tonight, right? JACK: Absolutely... Is your mom coming, too? DAVID: Yeah... Why?... You're not gonna get all weird, are you? JACK: Why would I get weird? DAVID: Just don't get weird. JACK: I won't. CLAIRE: Morning. enters the room. JACK: Morning. DAVID: Morning... You want some cereal? CLAIRE: Um, sure. Thanks. JACK: How you feeling? CLAIRE: Uh, pretty good. I mean, he kicks like crazy at night, so... gets up to answer the telephone. JACK: Jack Shephard. MAN: Hello, Mr. Shephard. Uh, this is Oceanic Airlines calling to inform you that we've, um, we've located your missing cargo. JACK: My father's coffin--you found it? MAN: Yes, sir. It will be arriving in Los Angeles by the end of the day. JACK: That's, uh, that's great news. Thank you. MAN: Of, course, sir. We at Oceanic are very sorry it's taken so long. is shown to be Desmond Good day, sir. ---- - On the beach, Jack prepares a needle to stitch Kate's gunshot wound. JACK: It's the best I could do, and it's gonna hurt a bit. nods, holds on to Jack's arm and gasps. JACK: The bullet went straight through, but if I don’t do this, it's gonna get infected. KATE: gasps JACK: I'm sorry. KATE: They had a little girl, you know. Her name was Ji Yeon... Jin hadn't even met her yet... Locke did this to them. We have to kill him, Jack. JACK: I know. Act 2 and Kate join Sawyer, at the water's edge, looking sadly out to sea. - sub debris, including life jackets, washes ashore - Kate, sympathetically, leans on Sawyer's shoulder - Jack joins them and sighs. JACK: We should get going, now. HURLEY: Go where? JACK: Before Sayid died, he said that Desmond was in a well. If Locke wants Desmond dead, then we're gonna need him. ---- sideways - Desmond sits behind the wheel of a parked car at the school where Locke substitutes - he observes wheel-chaired Locke, who has gotten out of his van, speaking to students. TEENAGE GIRL: Welcome back, Mr. Locke. It's good to see you. LOCKE: Thank you. You, too. starts his engine - Ben runs to the car and stands in front of it. BEN: Hey! Don't you dare! bystanders It's him! The guy who hit Mr. Locke. Someone call the police right now! gets out of the car. BEN: I saw what you did. I'm making a citizen's arrest. DESMOND: Do not get in my way. BEN: Don't you-- punches Ben in the face and slams him repeatedly onto the hood of the car. BEN: I will not let you hurt Mr. Locke again! DESMOND: I'm not here to hurt him, I'm here to help him let go. BEN: Who are you? DESMOND: You wanna know who I am? punches Ben several times in the face causing a flashback of the beating Ben received from Desmond, after shooting him, at the marina in LA - Ben is thrown to the ground, and Desmond drives off. ---- - Ben, followed by Miles and Richard, exhaustedly walk through the jungle. MILES: You sure this is a shortcut, huh? BEN: I lived in these houses a long time, Miles. I think I can remember how to get there. MILES: Well, I lived in these house 30 years before you did; otherwise known as last week...and I have no idea where the hell we are. BEN: Guess it's a good thing, you're following me. RICHARD: You mind if ask how much explosive you have access to, Ben? BEN: More than enough to destroy the plane ten times over and keep it from ever leaving this island. RICHARD: Been a long time. You sure it's still there? BEN: It's C-4, Richard. I put some thought into hiding it. MILES: Let me guess--cookie jar. BEN: Don't be ridiculous... It's in my secret room behind the bookcase. three arrive at the long-abandoned Barracks - Miles is distracted by ghostly sounds and kneels down on the lawn. BEN: What's wrong? MILES: It's just--I--you know, I get wonky around dead stuff. BEN: Do you have something you wanna share with us, Miles? MILES: I-I don't think... BEN: What is it? RICHARD: It's Alex... It's your daughter... After you left, I buried her. BEN: sadly Thank you, Richard. enter Ben's house - Ben opens a secret door disguised as a bookcase - in a closet Ben opens a safe containing C-4. MILES: at an ancient door inside the closet What's that? A secreter room? BEN: It's where I was told I could summon the monster. That's before I realized that it was the one summoning me. opens a safe and peers inside at some blocks of C-4. BEN: Okay. Richard, it's your idea. Are we looking to cripple the plane or blow it to hell? RICHARD: Blow it to hell. BEN: Then we'd better take it all. places six blocks of C-4 into a backpack that Richard is holding open - they hear noises - Ben and Richard grab their rifles and go to the kitchen. RICHARD: Don't move! Show me your hands. ZOE: hands raised Calm down. It's-it's okay. BEN: Who the hell are you? turn to the voice behind them. WIDMORE: She's with me. is unarmed - a picture of Alex as a child is visible behind him. WIDMORE: Hello, Benjamin... May I come in? Act 3 helps himself to a glass of tap water. BEN: What are you doing here? WIDMORE: Put the gun down, Benjamin. Zoe Go to the dock. Take our equipment from the outrigger and then sink it. ZOE: You got it. BEN: She's not going anywhere. If you don't answer me, I swear-- WIDMORE: If you shoot me then your last chance of survival will be gone. Zoe Go. He won't do anything. leaves. WIDMORE: What are you doing here, Richard? RICHARD: We're getting explosives to destroy the plane on the other island. WIDMORE: Why would you want to do that? BEN: None of your damned business. WIDMORE: I've had that plane rigged with explosives since I got here. As usual, Benjamin, I'm three steps ahead of you. BEN: How did you get back here, Charles? WIDMORE: Jacob invited me. BEN: That's a lie. You’ve never even seen Jacob. WIDMORE: I most certainly have. He visited me, not long after your people destroyed my freighter. He convinced me of the error of my ways; and told me everything I needed to know for this exact purpose. BEN: What purpose? ZOE: radio Charles? WIDMORE: Yes. binoculars, Zoe sees Locke paddling an outrigger. ZOE: It's Locke. He's coming. WIDMORE: Has he seen you? ZOE: No, I don't think so. Our boat is still there. I didn't have time to-- WIDMORE: Run! Get back here as fast as you can. Ben If you don't want to die, we need to hide. ---- sideways - Ben is being treated by the school nurse in her office. NURSE: This may sting a bit, Mr. Linus. BEN: It's Doctor Linus, actually. NURSE: I'll go get you an ice pack. stares at his battered face in a mirror - his left arm is in a sling - John Locke wheels into room. JOHN: Dr. Linus? Are you all right? I heard there was a--an incident in the parking lot. BEN: I guess I got into a fight. JOHN: A fight? With who? BEN: I saw the man that ran you down, Mr. Locke. He was back. I approached him, and he just attacked me. And then the strangest thing happened. While he was beating me, I think--I think I saw something. to John dialing his cell phone What are you doing? JOHN: I'm calling the police. BEN: You may not want to do that. dials JOHN: Well, why wouldn't I want to? BEN: The man told me that he wasn't trying to hurt you. He told me that he was trying to get you to let go. OFFICER: other end of phone L.A.P.D. BEN: And for some reason, I believed him. OFFICER: Hello, L.A.P.D. BEN: Do you have any idea what he was talking about, Mr. Locke? Does that mean something to you? shuts his cell phone. ---- station, an officer is taking Locke's call. OFFICER: Hello? L.A.P.D. police station, officer hangs up the phone - Desmond approaches him. DESMOND: Excuse me... Um, I'd like to see a detective, please. is knotting a tie - Sawyer is behind him at the station. SAWYER: What's with the getup? Somebody die? MILES: The benefit at my dad's museum. The concert I've been telling you about all week? Ring a bell? SAWYER: Yeah, it's all I've been thinking about. MILES: You can still be my date, if you want to. SAWYER: That red-headed chick that hates me gonna be there? MILES: Charlotte? Yeah. SAWYER: Yeah, pass. OFFICER: Detective Ford, this guy's got something to tell ya. SAWYER: Yeah? DESMOND: Um...there was a hit and run a few days ago at Washington Tustin High School and then this morning, one of the teachers there was--was beaten badly by the--by the same suspect. SAWYER: Yeah? And? DESMOND: I'm the suspect. ---- is led to a holding cell by two officers and Sawyer. SAWYER: Thanks for saving the taxpayers the trouble of hunting you down. DESMOND: You're welcome. person in the cell Good afternoon. does not respond - Desmond smiles at Kate, who is on a cot in an adjoining cell. DESMOND: And how are you doing today? KATE: Terrific. ---- - Jack leads Sawyer through the jungle. JACK: Any idea exactly where this well is? SAWYER: Sayid said it was close to our camp, about an hour away... If Locke wanted Desmond dead, why didn't he just kill him? JACK: Who knows? Maybe it's one of his rules. SAWYER: The bomb on the sub...you said he couldn't kill us. JACK: I've been wrong before. SAWYER: I killed them, didn't I? JACK: No. He killed them. is lagging behind Jack and Sawyer, with Kate following - Hurley sees young Jacob. KATE: You all right? HURLEY: Yeah. I'm fine. KATE: Okay. walks on - Hurley is startled by the boy. HURLEY: Ahh! YOUNG JACOB: Give me the ashes. HURLEY: What? Who are you? YOUNG JACOB: Give me the ashes you took from Ilana's things after she died. I know they're in your pocket. HURLEY: Why? YOUNG JACOB: Because they're mine. HURLEY: What do you want them for? boy snatches the bag of ashes and runs away - Hurley chases him. HURLEY: Hey! comes upon Jacob, sitting at a camp fire. JACOB: Hello, Hugo. HURLEY: Dude...I've been waiting for you to show up. Where you been? JACOB: Doesn't matter. I'm here now. HURLEY: Did you see a kid run by here with your ashes? JACOB: My ashes are right there in that fire... When it burns out, you'll never see me again. HURLEY: Uh, what? JACOB: You should get your friends... We're very close to the end, Hugo. Act 4 with rifle and backpack in hand, steps onto the dock from the outrigger - he stares at the metal cases in Widmore's boat - Zoe rushes into Ben's house. ZOE: Charles, let's go. WIDMORE: There's no time. Linus has a hidden room, come on... What are you waiting for? BEN: I'm not interested in hiding. He's gonna find me sooner or later anyway. I'd rather have it over with. MILES: These are both great plans, but I'm gonna go with surviving... If you need us, we'll be running through the jungle. BEN: Miles, wait. Widmore and Zoe Give me your walkie-talkies. WIDMORE: Why? BEN: Because I asked. hand him their walkie-talkies Thank you. Miles In case I need you... WIDMORE: He's gonna kill you. You know that. BEN: Then I guess this is goodbye. and Zoe go into the secret room through the bookcase door. BEN: Richard Care to join me outside while I wait for the inevitable? RICHARD: I-I'm gonna talk to him. I know this man. All he wants is for me to join him, and if I can get him to leave with me, maybe that'll give the rest of you a chance. MILES: Good luck with that. runs off - Richard and Ben step outside, unarmed - smoke monster rattling and roaring noises are heard - Richard is picked up and thrown by the monster. RICHARD: Ugh! sits on a porch chair - Locke appears from around a house next door. LOCKE: Just the man I was looking for. BEN: Well, you found me. takes off his pack and puts down his rifle. BEN: Can I get you a glass of lemonade? takes out a knife and sits next to Ben. LOCKE: I need you...to kill some people for me, Ben. BEN: And...why would I do that? LOCKE: Because once I leave this island, you can have it all to yourself. BEN: All right. LOCKE: Good... Now whose outrigger is that down at the dock? BEN: I believe it's Charles Widmore's. LOCKE: And do you know where I might find him? BEN: He's hiding in my closet. ---- sideways - Ben is headed for his car in the school parking lot - he drops his keys. ALEX: Oh, my God. Hey, Dr. Linus. BEN: Hello, Alex. ALEX: Oh, my God. What happened? BEN: I found myself confronting someone that had a bit of a temper. ALEX: What? Why would someone want to hurt you? You're, like, the--the nicest guy ever. BEN: Guess they had me confused with somebody else. ALEX: Well, you shouldn't be driving. My mom’s waiting for me over there. Let us give you a ride home. BEN: Oh, no, I'm not going to be any trouble to you. ALEX: Dr. Linus, please... You've got one hand. You look like Napoleon. BEN: Excellent point. ALEX: Hey, Mom! Is it okay if we give Dr. Linus a ride home? ROUSSEAU: Of course. After everything you have done for my daughter, a ride is the least we can do. I'm Danielle. BEN: Benjamin Linus. ALEX: Hey, Mom, can Dr. Linus come over for dinner? It's coq au vin night. BEN: Oh, that's really not necessary-- ROUSSEAU: No, we insist. Even if we have to kidnap you. car door Here, please. ---- the Rousseau household, Alex is studying. ROUSSEAU: Do you mind getting that plate? Dr. Linus...thank you. It's so nice to be able to cook for someone other than Alex. BEN: If you don't mind my asking, where is her father? ROUSSEAU: He died when Alex was 2. BEN: Oh. ROUSSEAU: That's probably why she's so attached to you. BEN: Excuse me? ROUSSEAU: All the interest you've taken in her. All the help you've given...you're the closest thing to a father she's ever had. chokes up and goes into the other room and looks at Alex - he returns with another dinner plate. ROUSSEAU: Are you... are you all right? BEN: I'm fine. I'm sure it's the onions. ROUSSEAU: Oh, I'll put in less next time. ---- - Ben enters the house, followed by Locke - Ben gestures toward the secret room. BEN: After you... Charles and his lady friend are in here... She's armed. But I'm guessing that's not a problem for you. LOCKE: Wait out here... You don't need to see this. BEN: I want to see this. and Ben enter the secret room where Widmore and Zoe are standing. BEN: Sorry, Charles. LOCKE: What a pleasant surprise. How nice to be able to talk without those fences between us. Zoe And who might you be? ZOE: Zoe. My name is Zoe. I-- WIDMORE: Don't talk to him. Don't say anything. cuts Zoe's throat with his knife - Widmore grabs her as she collapses to the floor. WIDMORE: Why would you do that? LOCKE: You told her not to talk to me. That made her pointless... Now, Charles, it's clear you're not afraid to die. So, there's only one way to motivate you to tell me what I want to know. Soon, this will all be over. I'll get what I want. And I'll finally leave this island. And when I do, the first thing I'm going to do is kill your daughter...Penny. WIDMORE: You'll kill her whether I talk to you or not. LOCKE: No, I won't. I give you my word. WIDMORE: And I'm supposed to take your word? LOCKE: You tell me why you came back here and I won't hurt your daughter. WIDMORE: I brought Desmond Hume back here because of his unique resistance to electromagnetism. He was a measure of last resort. LOCKE: What do you mean, "last resort"? WIDMORE: I'm not saying any more in front of him. LOCKE: Well, then whisper to me. Hmm? whispers into Locke's ear - three shots are fired - Ben has gunned down Widmore. BEN: He doesn't get to save his daughter. LOCKE: his knife on a white shirt from the closet Ben...you never cease to amaze me. Fortunately, he had already told me what I needed to know. So, no harm done. BEN: Good... Did you say there were some other people to kill? ---- night, Hurley leads Sawyer, Kate and Jack to Jacob. JACOB: Hello, Kate... James... Jack. HURLEY: He's right there by the fire, he says hello... JACK: I heard him. HURLEY: What, you can see him? JACK: Yeah, I can see him. HURLEY: Kate? Sawyer? You, too? nods KATE: So, you're the one who wrote our names on the wall. JACOB: I am. KATE: Sun and Jin Kwon and Sayid Jarrah--you wrote their names on the wall? JACOB: Yes. KATE: Is that why they're dead? JACOB: I'm very sorry. KATE: You're sorry? HURLEY: Kate. KATE: No, I wanna know why. I wanna know that Sun and Jin and Sayid didn't die for nothing. JACOB: Come and sit down and I'll tell you what they died for... I'll tell you why I chose them...and why I chose you. And then I'll tell you everything you need to know about protecting this island, because by the time that fire burns out, one of you is gonna have to start doing it. Act 5 sideways - Jack sits at his office desk. WOMAN P.A. VOICE: Desk supervisor, dial 41-0-4. Desk supervisor, dial 41-0-4. JOHN: knocks You got a minute? JACK: up and removes chair from in front of his desk Mr. Locke, yes. Yes, come on in. JOHN: at photo of Jack, Christian and David Is that your son? JACK: to his chair Yes, that's, uh, last Thanksgiving. JOHN: He looks just like you. JACK: Don't tell him that... So, what can I do for you, Mr. Locke? JOHN: Dr. Shephard, you and I were on the same plane from Sydney. You gave me your card, and...the next day I threw it away, no offense. JACK: None taken. JOHN: Anyway...then a few days later I get hit by a car. And of all the doctors in Los Angeles, I ended up with you. Then a-after you save my life, you still want to fix me and I still don't wanna be fixed. Okay. Then...the man who ran me down shows up at my school today, again. He beat up a teacher in the parking lot. But, do you know what he said to him? He said that he wasn't there to hurt me, he was there to help me "let go," which is exactly the same thing that you said to me the last time we saw each other. JACK: I'm sorry. Are--are you saying that I sent this man to run you down? JOHN: No. No. No. No. No. But --but what if all this...maybe this is happening for a reason. smiles Maybe you're supposed to fix me. JACK: Mr. Locke, I want to fix you, but I think you're mistaking coincidence for fate. JOHN: You can call it whatever you want, but here I am. And I--I think I'm ready to get out of this chair. ---- - Jacob sits around a fire with Hurley, Kate, Jack and Sawyer. JACOB: I don't really know where to start. HURLEY: How about why you brought us to the Island? JACOB: I brought all of you here because I made a mistake. A mistake I made a very long time ago, and now, because of that there's a very good chance that every single one of you and everyone you've ever cared about is going to die. SAWYER: What mistake? JACOB: You call him "The Monster." But I'm responsible for what happened to him. I made him that way. And ever since then he's been trying to kill me. It was only a matter of time before he figured out how, and when he did, someone would have to replace me. And that's why I brought you all here. SAWYER: Tell me something, Jacob. Why do I gotta be punished for your mistake? What made you think you could mess with my life? I was doin' just fine til you dragged my ass to this damn rock. JACOB: No, you weren't. None of you were. I didn't pluck any of you out of a happy existence. You were all flawed. I chose you because you were like me. You were all alone. You were all looking for something that you couldn't find out there. I chose you because you needed this place as much as it needed you. KATE: Why did you cross my name off of your wall? JACOB: Because you became a mother. It's just a line of chalk in a cave. The job is yours if you want it, Kate. JACK: What is the job? JACOB: There's a light at the center of the Island. You have to make sure it never goes out. That's how you protect it. SAWYER: Your monster friend said there is nothing to protect it from. JACOB: Hmm. You have to protect it from him... You must do what I couldn't. What I wasn't able to do. JACK: You want us to kill him? Is that even possible? JACOB: I hope so, because he is certainly going to try to kill you. HURLEY: So...how you gonna pick? JACOB: I'm not going to pick, Hugo. I want you to have the one thing that I was never given--a choice. KATE: And if none of us chooses it? JACOB: Then this ends very badly. JACK: I'll do it... This is why I’m here. This is... this is what I'm supposed to do. JACOB: Is that a question, Jack? JACK: No. JACOB: Good... Then it's time. Act 6 leads Jack to a stream - Sawyer, Kate and Hurley watch from a distance. SAWYER: And I thought that guy had a God complex before. KATE: James. SAWYER: Yeah, I know. HURLEY: I'm just glad it's not me. JACOB: Do you remember that bamboo field you woke up in when you first got here? JACK: Yeah. JACOB: Beyond that field, across the ridge, is the heart of the island. That's where the light is... That's where he's trying to go. And that's what you have to protect. JACK: Past the bamboo? There's nothing out there. JACOB: Yes, there is, Jack. And now you'll be able to get there... Do you have a cup? JACK: Yeah. Yeah, actually I do. JACOB: in Latin Nam non accipimus hoc quasi vulgarem potionem, sed ut ille sit quasi unus mecum.Because we don't accept this as a simple potion, but so that he shall be as one with me. washes his hand in the stream and gives Jack water in the cup. JACOB: Drink this. JACK: How long am I gonna have to do this job? JACOB: As long as you can. drinks all of the water from the cup. JACOB: Now, you're like me. ---- sideways - Sawyer, with two officers, stands outside the holding cells at the police station. SAWYER: All righty. Here's Jarrah and Hume. Little lady next door is Austen. It's been real nice having y'all...but you're shipping off to county. So best of luck and Vaya con Dios. AUSTEN: You could still let me go. SAWYER: Why the hell would I do that? AUSTEN: Because I told you I was innocent. And you believe me. SAWYER: Doesn't matter. Still can't let you go, I'm a cop. AUSTEN: You don't seem like a cop to me. SAWYER: Nice knowin' ya. ---- Desmond and Kate are in the back of a police van. MAN radio: 1-F-21 responding. DESMOND: Think it's time to leave. KATE: What? DESMOND: I said, I think it's time to leave. You ready to get out of here? KATE: I'm sorry. Who are you? SAYID: He's a crazy person who turned himself in. KATE: What'd you turn yourself in for? DESMOND: I ran over a guy in a wheelchair. SAYID: You see what I mean? DESMOND: All right. I'm crazy. But do you want to get out of here or not? KATE: So, what, are you just gonna tell the driver to stop? DESMOND: The driver already knows where to stop. But when that happens you're gonna have to give me your trust. SAYID: Our trust? DESMOND: That's right? Because after I set you free, I'm gonna ask each of you to do something, and you're gonna have to promise me that you'll do it. So what do you say? SAYID: Oh, absolutely, I promise. DESMOND: How about you? KATE: Okay, sure. DESMOND: All right, then. comes to a stop - the rear door is opened by a woman officer. ANA LUCIA: Who's Hume? DESMOND: That's me. ANA LUCIA: Where's your friend with my money? Otherwise I'm gonna have to say I shot all of you trying to escape. DESMOND: Don't worry. He'll be here. Lucia removes Desmond's handcuffs and he gets out of the van - a yellow Hummer arrives. DESMOND: All right here he comes. and Sayid jump out of the van - Hurley gets out of the Hummer. HURLEY: Sorry I'm late, dude. DESMOND: Don't worry about it. HURLEY: Oh, hey, you didn't tell me Ana Lucia was gonna be here. ANA LUCIA: Do I know you, tubby? HURLEY: Oh, no. We never met. Anyways, here's your money. A hundred twenty-five grand, right? ANA LUCIA: Yeah, that's right. Nice not knowing you. HURLEY: She's not coming with us? DESMOND: No, she's not ready yet. HURLEY: I brought you my Camaro. The keys are under the floor mat. Everything else you need's in the trunk. DESMOND: All right, good... Um, you know where you're taking them, yeah? HURLEY: Absolutely. DESMOND: All right, well, we should get going. Sayid Okay, you're with him, and you're with me. KATE: What do you mean, I'm with you? DESMOND: We... are going to a concert. Kate a black dress Let's go. ---- - Ben is following Locke through the jungle at night. BEN: Hey, can I ask you something? LOCKE: Shoot. BEN: If you can turn yourself into smoke whenever you want, why do you bother walking? LOCKE: I like the feel of my feet on the ground. Reminds me that I was human... We're here. approach a well and look into it. BEN: Are you thirsty? LOCKE: This is the well I threw Desmond Hume into. BEN: What's the matter? LOCKE: I sent Sayid to kill Desmond, and obviously, he didn't. BEN: Looks like someone helped him out. LOCKE: No, Ben. Someone helped me out. BEN: What did Widmore say to you? LOCKE: He said Desmond was a fail-safe. Jacob's last resort in case, God forbid, I managed to kill all of his beloved candidates. One final way to make sure that I never leave this place. BEN: Then...why are you happy that he's still alive? LOCKE: Because I'm gonna find Desmond, and when I do, he's gonna help me do the one thing that I could never do myself. I'm gonna destroy the island. Category:Season 6